Coyote Starrk
| image = | race = Arrancar | Idade = 26 Anos Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 78 | gender = Masculino | height = 187 cm (6'1½") | weight = 77 kg (169 lbs.) | affiliation = Nenhuma | previous affiliation = Arrancar soldado de Aizen | occupation = Nenhuma | previous occupation =1st Espada Arrancar soldado de Aizen | team = Nenhuma | previous team = Espada | partner = Nenhuma | previous partner = Lilynette Gingerbuck | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | manga debut = Volume 26, Capítulo 174 | anime debut = Episódio 122 | video game debut = Bleach: Flame Bringer | japanese voice = Rikiya Koyama | english voice = Keith Silverstein | Portuguese voice = Nenhum }} Coyote Starrk (コヨーテ・スターク, Koyōte Sutāku), é um Arrancar e a'' Primera Espada do exército de Sōsuke Aizen, com sua outra metade, Lilynette Gingerback. Aparência Starrk tem olhos azul-acinzentados e cabelos castanho-escuros e ondulados, na altura dos ombros, que ele mantém despenteado e repartido ao meio. Ele também tem um cavanhaque bastante mal-feito. Sua roupa é típico de um Arrancar. Ele veste um casaco branco com contorno preto, embora alterada com a gola virada para cima. A faixa preta é usado de forma semelhante a um matador em torno de sua cintura. Ele usa luvas brancas. Os restos de sua máscara Hollow consistem de uma mandíbula inferior presa que é a posição ao longo de seu pescoço como se fosse um colar. Seu buraco Hollow é em seu osso esterno, logo abaixo da ponta de sua máscara. Sua tatuagem Espada esta localizada na parte traseira de sua mão esquerda, que ele esconde com sua luva. Personalidade Starrk é um personagem preguiçoso e apático que, aparentemente, passa muito do seu tempo dormindo e ninguém, exceto Lilynette , aparece para tentar impedi-lo de fazê-lo. Na verdade, ele raramente aborda diretamente qualquer Arrancar que não seja Lilynette, sua outra metade. Apesar de ser a Espada de mais alta patente, ele não está ansioso para assumir um papel de liderança, mostrado quando ele facilmente permite Baraggan para assumir na batalha da Cidade Karakura falsa. Ele não está particularmente interessado em tudo o que está acontecendo em torno dele, embora ele é surpreendentemente atento e um ótimo analista. Ao contrário de muitos Espadas ele não é violento ou excessivamente arrogante. Ele inicialmente não parece se importar muito para os seus companheiros, não mostrando sinais visíveis de angústia ou preocupação. Quando ele fica sabendo da morte Aaroniero Arruruerie, ele preguiçosamente afirma que não há nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso, e quando Baraggan e Harribel são aparentemente oprimido por seus oponentes , ele pergunta a Kyoraku se todos as Bankais dos capitães são poderosas. No entanto, essa atitude de indiferença parece ser dissipado com a morte do Baraggan. Starrk comenta que é horrível que Sōsuke Aizen não poupa sequer uma palavra para Baraggan. Starrk si é notavelmente afetado por este rumo dos acontecimentos, sendo drenado de sua motivação para lutar. Depois de discutir com Lilynette por um tempo, ele reafirma que não é o tipo de vingança, mas seu desejo de não ver mais morrer camaradas prova ser motivação suficiente para ele continuar lutando. Starrk parece ser contrário à idéia de matar as pessoas, oferecendo Love Aikawa e Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi uma chance de fugir em vez de ter que acabar com eles Em comparação com os outros membros Espada , no entanto, Starrk é frequentemente mostrado de uma forma muito mais cômica, com situações muitas vezes terminando nele no fim de recepção de abuso físico a partir de sua parceira Lilynette, mesmo que pouco faz para impedi-la de suas ações. Ele pode estar falando sério de vez em quando, embora sua personalidade não mude muito, ele sai como relutante, mas ainda assim disposto a concluir a tarefa à mão. Tal é o caso quando ele foi condenado a retomar Orihime Inoue, apesar de dizer que ele abomina tal estratégia. Sua personalidade é bastante semelhante a Shunsui Kyōraku , algo que o próprio Starrk reconhece. História thumb|left|Starrk encontra Lilynette pela primeira vez.Starrk tentou viver com outros Hollows, mas simplesmente estar perto de sua presença causou-les a perder suas almas e a morrerem. Devido a isso, ele ficou com ciúmes de como os fracos são permitidos a se unirem e assim quis tornar-se fraco. Na tentativa de escapar de sua solidão, ele dividiu sua alma em dois, que se tornou Lilynette. Starrk não lembra qual deles que tinham inicialmente parecia antes de se separarem e suspeitava que sua aparência original correspondeu a nenhum deles. Mesmo assim, Starrk queria tornar-se fraco para que ele pudesse estar junto com um grupo e se isso não fosse possível, queria encontrar alguém tão forte quanto ele.''Bleach manga; Chapter 374, pages 15-16 thumb|Aizen encontra Starrk pela primeira vez.Quando ele dividiu sua alma, ele perguntou a Lilynette se ela tinha um nome. Ela disse a ele e perguntou se ele tinha um nome, apesar do fato de que ambos eram a mesma pessoa. Ele disse a ela e, em seguida, atirou-lhe um pano para embrulhar-se até dentro. Ela lhe perguntou sobre o que eles fazem agora, ele respondeu que eles não poderiam fazer nada. Ela então perguntou onde é que eles vão e ele simplesmente respondeu "em qualquer lugar". Ele, então, fala a Lilynette que não importa o que aconteça, eles vão continuar juntos.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 10-11 Starrk e Lilynette estavam sozinhos quando foram encontrados por Aizen. Os dois estavam sentados na frente das montanhas de Hollows mortos que impressionaram Aizen, que então lhe perguntou se eles tinham matado todos os Hollows na área. Starrk havia lhe disse que não, pois tinha acabado de morrer. Este ainda mais impressionado, falou a Starrk que ele parecia forte. Aizen então ponderou um pensamento e disse ao Arrancar que ele estava à procura de aliados. Starrk então respondeu que é uma coincidência, que eles também estavam à procura de aliados e pediu a Aizen se seus aliados eram fortes. Aizen disse-lhe para vir e descobrir por si mesmo. Starrk concordou em se juntar a ele, observando que Aizen parecia que ele poderia ficar com eles sem morrer.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 4-7 Sinopse Arco Arrancar Starrk inicialmente aparece de pé nos degraus em frente de Aizen, juntamente com vários outros Espada, observando-o criar Wonderweiss Margela.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 12-13 Arco Hueco Mundo thumb|left|Starrk no encontro com os Espadas.Em seguida, ele aparece quando os Espada são chamados por Aizen para discutir o assunto sobre Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado e Uryū Ishida entrar Hueco Mundo para salvar Inoue Orihime, aparentemente ele estava dormindo antes.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 15-17 thumb|Starrk confrontando Inoue Ele é visto mais tarde dormindo quando o nono Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie é morto por Rukia Kuchiki. Sua outra metade, Lilynette, grosseiramente o acorda e lhe informa do evento, mas Starrk já sabe disso. Lilynette exorta-o a fazer algo, mas Starrk simplesmente responde: "O que você quer que eu faça?".Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 9-11 Mais tarde, depois de Las Noches ser invadido pelo Gotei 13 e os Espadas n° 8 , 7 e 5 serem mortos em batalha, ele aparece de repente antes de Orihime ir curar Kenpachi Zaraki. Antes de Ichigo e Kenpachi poderem detê-lo, ele desaparece com ela, por ordens de Aizen. Ele parece relutante em fazê-lo, como ele comenta que ele abomina tais táticas, mas que ele não tinha muito a dizer sobre o assunto. Independentemente disso, ele traz de volta para Aizen, assim como ele começa a definir seu plano de destruir a Cidade de Karakura em movimento.Bleach manga; Chapter 313, page 14-16 Arco Falsa Cidade de Karakura thumb|Starrk e Lillynete sendo confrontados por Ukitake e Kyōraku Quando Aizen viaja para a Cidade de Karakura, ele convoca Starrk, juntamente com Lilynette e outro dois Espadas , e seus Fracción, para a falsa cidade de Karakura, a fim de fazer a batalha com as forças da Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 10-14 Quando o Capitão Comandante Yamamoto usa sua Shikai para fazer uma emboscada contra Aizen, Ichimaru e Tōsen , Starrk estreita e evita o ataque. Baraggan então decide assumir o controle da situação , dizendo a Starrk que "é melhor não ter um problema com isso." Ele concorda , o que lhe rende um pontapé de Lilynette.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, 12-13 Após os pilares que mantêm a cidade Karakura real em Soul Society são defendidos com sucesso e quatro Fraccións de Baraggan são mortos, todos do par Arrancar se juntam em pequenos grupos contra os Shinigamis e começam a batalha. Starrk e Lilynette acabando batalhando com Capitães Shunsui e Jūshirō Ukitake.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 21-22 Shunsui pede para Starrk para enviar Lilynette em outro lugar, como ele não pode dar o seu tudo lutar com ela lá, mas Starrk solta o comentário de lado afirmando que se Shunsui não vai lutar com força total. Quando Ukitake pergunta o que ele significa, o Espada explica que esse tipo de coisa realmente não combina com ele e pergunta se eles podem apenas fingir que lutar e esperar que os outros estão acabados. Shunsui concorda que seria uma boa idéia já que ele é da mesma maneira e odeia se machucar, mas desta vez ele não pode. Starrk retira a sua espada, pronto para batalha.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 13-15 Shunsui, em seguida, toma conhecimento da luta entre Rangiku , Momo e as Fraccións de Harribel .Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 1 Starrk não achou a engraçado a tentativa de Shunsui de fazer uma piada, categoricamente diz que não e afirma que nenhum deles é lutando em plena força de qualquer maneira. Starrk então faz nota de como espada curta de Shunsui ainda está sendo revestida. Quando Shunsui explica por que, alegando que ele só usa em lugares onde é difícil de usar uma katana , ainda que Shunsui é, obviamente, ambidestro e que ele é mais rápido com a mão esquerda, em seguida, seu direito e, portanto, Starrk não acredita em sua desculpa por sua suposta falta de usar sua espada curta. Shunsui então começa a atacar Starrk e ele se esquiva. Ele então é surpreendido por um ataque de comutação de Shunsui e também se surpreende por corrigir a força de sua mão, fazendo força a mão direita de igualar a sua esquerda. Após comentários de Starrk sobre a mudança, Shunsui pergunta-lhe se ele vai levar a luta a sério, se ele fosse a desembainhar sua espada curta, e Starrk responde Shunsui que já é bastante forte o suficiente e ele não queria que ele usasse sua espada curta. Shunsui decide então a desembainhar sua outra espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 3-11 Depois que Yamamoto mata Ayon e, posteriormente, derrota Apacci , Mila Rose , e Sung-Sun , a mudança thumb|Starrk mostra sua tatoo de Primera EspadaStarrk noticial uma mudança das táticas de Harribel e Kyoraku começa a argumentar que Harribel é a Espada n°3, então ele afirma que espera que Starrk é o Espada n°2 para que a batalha seja um pouco mais fácil para ele, mas Starrk revela-se a Primera (#1). Shunsui não se surpreende muito, apenas afirmando que a batalha não seria "muito fácil", afinal.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, pages 16-19 Starrk parece estar equilibrado com Shunsui e ele mesmo comenta que ele está surpreso que Shunsui foi capaz de se esquivar dos seus ataques sem perder o chapéu ou perder seu quimono .Bleach manga; Chapter 355, pages 3-4 À medida que o combate vai se desenrolando, Starrk dispara um Cero em Shunsui, surpreendendo-o por não usar qualquer pose de batalha. Starrk é então visto como estar olhando com horror a nuvem se aproximando de Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 1-3 Starrk então assiste Baraggan Louisenbairn ser atingido pela Bankai de Sui-Feng e olha para o obelisco de gelo que tem Harribel presa e pergunta Shunsui se todos os Bankais dos capitães são poderosos. Shunsui responde com um sorriso e chama suas armas secretas. Starrk passa a perguntar se o seu Bankai dele era mais poderoso que o de Hitsugaya. Shunsui então responde que por enquanto ele está incerto de que em cem anos é possível que Hitsugaya pode se tornar mais poderoso do que ele. Kyoraku joga dá seu kimono de rosas para Ukitake e explica que ele acredita Starrk finalmente quer lutar de verdade, o que Starrk confirma, dizendo que ele quer ver a Bankai dele.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, pages 9-12 thumb|left|Starrk em sua Resureccíon,Los LobosStarrk então bainha sua espada e Lilynette é chamada. Ele explica que ele e Lilynette são de fato uma pessoa só. Enquanto outros Hollows dividiam seu poder em sua espada ou no corpo, eles se dividem em dois corpos em vez disso, e que uma vez que eles se juntam, todo o seu poder seria liberado. Com isso, Starrk libera sua forma Resurreccion enquanto Shunsui libera sua Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, pages 13-17 Shunsui passa a atacar Starrk enquanto ele está falando, para que Starrk se move para trás com facilidade. Shunsui então usa seu Bushōgoma seguido por sua técnica Takaoni. Starrk se defende do ataque e dispara um Cero grande de uma de suas armas. Starrk então diz a Shunsui ele parece um pouco em pânico e que não parece mais o mesmo.thumb|Starrk força Shunsui a usar sua Bankai Shunsui responde que ele queria matá-lo com o primeiro golpe, mas ele queria que seu ataque fosse desviado por ele. Ele, então, deduz aquela arma dispara Ceros. Starrk confirma, mas nega completamente que ele pode fazer qualquer outra coisa quando Shunsui pergunta se ele é capaz de mais. Starrk então diz que ele o fez lançar seu "pé no saco Resurreccíon", então é melhor ele mostrar-lhe sua Bankai. Shunsui menciona que ele não tem a intenção de mostrar a ele que não importa o quão forte ele conseguiu, especialmente se ele está indo só para soltar Ceros. Starrk responde disparando sua Cero Metralleta em Shunsui, para que ele usasse Shunpo. Starrk dispara novamente, mas Ukitake entra na frente de Shunsui depois de libertar o seu Shikai e nega as Ceros múltiplas com uma explosão de sua autoria. Starrk evita a explosão e começa a se perguntar como Ukitake fez isso sendo que se era um Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 362 Starrk pede a Ukitake como ele disparou um Cero. Ukitake diz claramente que conhece e que talvez ele vai descobrir se ele faz isso de novo. Starrk dispara novamente e Lilynette diz que pode ser uma armadilha. Eles se envolvem em alguns ataques mútuos, então Starrk usa Sonído para se aproximar de Ukitake e explica o que ele aprendeu de sua capacidade. Ukitake fica surpreso, já que ele descobriu a habilidade de sua Zanpakuto depois de apenas três ataques.Starrk supõe que se Ukitake usa sua espada para absorver o primeiro ataque, tem que haver um limite para o que pode ser absorvido. Ele então pergunta Ukitake se ele consegue ser capaz de absorver o ataque se ele dispara 1.000 tiros de uma só vez.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 4-12 Antes de Starrk poder atirar, Shunsui aparece atrás dele e tenta cortar a cabeça dele, mas Starrk se esquiva e dispara um Cero grande e Shunsui se esquiva. Starrk comenta sobre como tais ações não fazem o seu estilo, para que Shunsui responda que ele não deve fazer julgamentos como ele é o único a não agir como ele. Starrk responde simplesmente é que ele achava que ambos eram iguais. Então, aparentemente do nada, uma Garganta começa a surgir, surpreendendo os três combatentes. Eles observam como Wonderweiss Margela percorre a Garganta. Ukitake e Shunsui perguntam quem ele é, enquanto Starrk diz seu nome, assim como surpreso ao vê-lo ali a ser acompanhado por Hooleer.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 13-20 thumb|left|Starrk atira em Shunsui a queima-roupa.Enquanto Ukitake é distraído, Wonderweiss ataca por trás e empala em seu peito com a mão. Vendo isso, Shunsui vai atacar o Arrancar mas rapidamente leva um tiro à queima-roupa por um Cero de Starrk, com ambos os capitães caindo para os prédios abaixo. Starrk observa que a chegada de Wonderweiss dá a entender que Aizen está impaciente.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 5-8 Com a intervenção dos Visoreds na guerra, Starrk está agora batalhando contra Love Aikawa e Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi . Starrk então pergunta se eles têm certeza que querem tirar suas máscaras, Love sorri e diz que eles são super-heróis e que eles duram apenas 3 minutos.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 12-13 Após a morte de Baraggan, Starrk comenta sobre quão horrível é Aizen já que ele não disse uma única palavra com a morte de Baraggan. Ele então se volta para Rose e Love, mas esclarece que não comum ele vingar a morte do companheiro.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 18 Logo a batalha entre Love, Rose e Starrk tornou-se mais devastador causando que Rose caísse em cima de um prédio abaixo. Love, então se move para atacar Starrk, liberando sua Shikai, a que Starrk dispara uma vários Ceros mas eles são bloqueados. Love tenta esmagar Starrk, mas Starrk se move para fora no último minuto, apenas para ser atingido por trás por Love, enviando-lhe uma espiral para baixo e acaba batendo nos prédios abaixo. Starrk está no chão relutante em levantar-se, levando Lilynettea perguntar o que ele está fazendo se ele devia estar vingando a morte de seus companheiros. Starrk afirma que ele não se importa mais se Aizen não vai salvá-los. Ele faz menção de que o Love e Rose são fortes e é inútil continuar se isso só vai resultar em alguém morrendo. Ele decide que seria melhor ir para casa e ir dormir. Lilynette lhe dá uma preleção dizendo que ele é o Primera Espada e se Aizen não acreditava na sua força, ele não teria sido o # 1. Ela continua a dizer se ele não quer que seus amigos morrer então ele tem que lutar. Starrk admite que ela está certa e resolve continuar a batalha. Starrk levanta-se e Love vai atacá-lo e ele bloqueia com suas armas. Love pergunta se ele estava de luto e Starrk admite que ele estava com uma sensção parecida. Love, então veste sua máscara, e usa sua habilidade Shikai especial,mas Starrk escapa do ataque. Quando a fumaça se dissipa Starrk é visto de pé na frente de uma matilha de lobos.Bleach manga; Chapter 372 thumb|Starrk e o pacote de lobosOs lobos ,ao comando de Starrk,vão atacando Rose e Love,fazendo com que os Visoreds usem suas máscaras. Apesar de eles conseguirem desviar dos lobos,alguns conseguem mordê-los e acabam explodindo.Starrk então explica que os lobos são parte deles, eles são o poder de ambos (Starrk e Lilynette). Ele afirma que eles são a Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk e Lilynette Gingerbuck e que é o seu poder.Rose e Love se levantam do ataque, Starrk diz que o jogo acabou, fazendo notar que se fazer eles tentarem fugir ele não vai persegui-los. Love se recusa qualquer pedido feito por Starrk .Starrk diz que ele não gosta de fazer isso, mas ele não tem escolha, que terá que matá-los. Starrk é então perfurado por trás e pela frente do seu peito por uma lâmina vinda das sombras. Bleach manga; Chapter 373 thumb|left|Starrk é cortado por ShunsuiStarrk fica surpreso quando ele olha para trás em sua própria sombra e vê Shunsui sair dele.O Espada pergunta o que era aquela técnica,o que faz ele perceber que Shunsui pode se esconder pelas sombras e pergunta se ele estava usando essa técnica o tempo todo.Shunsui explica que ele não estava usandpo a técnica o tempo todo e diz a Starrk o poder de sua Zanpakutō e as diferentes regras e os jogos que ele tem usado até agopra.Shunsui move-se para atacá-lo.Starrk gera uma espada de energia espiritual para bloquear o seu ataque.Shunsui começa o jogo Irooni e escolhe a cor cinza.Ele ataca novamente Starrk e fere seu braço direito. thumb|Kyoraku fere fatalmente Starrk.Starrk nota que é uma ferida superficial, mas ele sentiu que teve seu braço arrancado. Ele então entende as regras do jogo e Shunsui diz que é a sua vez e que ele pode indicar qualquer cor que ele quer cortar, mas não pode mais usar mais essa cor na brincadeira. Starrk escolhe a cor branca para grande surpresa de Shunsui, permitindo que a Espada se mova rapidamente e que o corte pelas costas e, graças às regras, jorra sangue. Shunsui parabeniza, mas avisa que a cor que ele escolheu poderia prejudicá-lo também, explicando que o maior risco para si mesmo cada dano que se causa. Shunsui diz que ele está surpreso com o quão rápido ele aprendeu as regras do jogo, fazendo notar que ele é um adversário difícil. Os dois voltam a batalhar e Starrk, comenta para si mesmo que ele poderia dizer a mesma coisa de Shunsui e se pergunta por que ele tem de lutar com alguém tão forte como ele, e relembra seu passado. Ele então vê a haori de Shunsui voando em direção a ele. Ele acaba decidindo por fugir, mas Shunsui ataca ele diretamente no peito,cortando ele de forma horizontal, quase cortando ao meio.Bleach manga; Chapter 374 A área em torno do buraco oco de Starrk começa a rachar e a ferida traz à tona uma torrente de sangue que explode de seu peito. Quando ele cai do céu rodeado em seu próprio sangue , Starrk lembra seu primeiro encontro com Aizen e pede desculpas por não poder retribuir-lhe a sua ajuda para escapar de sua solidão. Em seguida, ele se recorda dos outros Espada e também de quando Lilynette foi criada, quando ele finalmente percebe que ele não estava sozinho. Ele perde a consciência e morre, enquanto Shunsui olha sua morte sem expressão.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 9 Equipamento *'Espada: '''Ela não têm propriedades especiais. Starrk empunha uma katana de tamanho padrão. Ele a usathumb|A espada usada por Starrk. como uma arma em seu estado não-liberado para compensar o fato de que ele não tem uma Zanpakutō padrão.O formato de sua espada é de formato retangular, com saliências pequenas em cada canto, e a círculos e outros detalhes em formato de colar em volta do cabo da espada. O punho em si é de cor amarela, e da bainha é de cor ouro-metálica. Poderes e Habilidades '''Master' 'Especialista em esgrima:' Starrk demonstrou habilidade tremenda em esgrima, sendo capaz de lutar no mesmo terreno com Shunsui Kyoraku, um dos espadachins mais proficiente em todos da Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 4-8 thumb|O poder Spiritual de Starrk.Imenso Poder Espiritual: 'Como um dos, se não o mais forte Espada, ele possui um poder espiritual enorme. Starrk é proibido de liberar sua Zanpakutō dentro de Las Noches, porque ela pode destruir a fortaleza.''Bleach manga; Chapter 345, page 8-9 Sua energia espiritual é azul. Antes da reunião com Aizen, ele não tinha intenção de matar Hollows com seu imenso poder espiritual, mas sim apenas por estar perto deles, mesmo depois de dividir a sua energia espiritual.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 16 'Aprimorada Hierro: '''Starrk provou ser altamente resistente à dor e lesão. Em sua forma Resurreccion, depois de tomar uma batida direta de Shikai de Love Aikawa, ele ainda acaba colidindo com a cidade abaixo, mas depois foi mostrado ele deitado praticamente ileso entre os escombros.''Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 8-10 'Sonído Master: '''A habilidade de Starrk em Sonido é tão grande que parece que ele possui uma forma de teletransporte extramamente rápida, já ele se move em um piscar de olhos, ele simplesmente "aparece" solidamente em vez de cintilando por um segundo como usuários Sonido outros. Ele é tão rápido que ele usou para evitar tanto Kenpachi Zaraki e Ichigo Kurosaki, a fim de recapturar Orihime, retornando a ela para Aizen dentro de um instante.''Bleach manga; Chapter 313, page 14-16 Sua proficiência com Sonido também é capaz de criar vários pós-imagens de si mesmo para confundir o inimigo.Bleach anime; 276 Ele também foi facilmente capaz de surpreender Jūshirō Ukitake por aparecer ao lado dele após desviar de um ataque mais rápido do que seu próprio Cero após pós-lançamento.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 11 Ele é visto fugindo de vários ataques dos Visored's Love e Rose, juntamente com os ataques de Shunsui enquanto luta com eles.Bleach manga; Chapter 372-374 'Master Atirador:'Starrk é habilidoso com suas pistolas quando libera sua Zanpakuto. Ele pode disparar Ceros muito precisas, ao lutar com mais do que um oponente, e pode lançar uma avalanche contínuo de Ceros que até mesmo lutadores de classe capitão têm dificuldade em evitar.Bleach anime; Episódio 282 thumb|Starrk usando o Cero. 'Cero: '''Seu Cero é de cor azul. Diferente dos outros Arrancars, as habilidades de Starrk para com o mesmo são muito originais. Como observado por Shunsui , ao contrário dos outro Arrancars, ele pode, aparentemente, usar o Cero sem uma "pose de luta", significando que ele pode disparar sem tem que fazer gestos corporais. Starrk é capaz de carregar e disparar rapidamente, deixando ainda menos tempo para o seu alvo para reagir.''Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 2 Ele também é capaz de disparar o Cero de vários pontos em seu corpo, como a partir de uma ou outra mão, o queixo e o peito.Bleach anime; Episode 274''Bleach'' anime; Episode 275 '''Descorrer (解空 (デスコレール), Desukorēru; japonês para "Vazio Perdido", em espanhol para "Drawing Back / Opening"):Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 149 Uma técnica usada pelos Espadas e às vezes outros de nível mais baixo , para abrir uma Garganta entre o mundo dos vivos e Mundo Hueco. Ele é visto sendo usado para ir a Cidade de Karakura falsa.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 10-14 Observador em Combate: Starrk tem demonstrado uma capacidade de ser muito detalhista quando se trata de luta. Ele percebe maneirismos de seu oponente e percebe com facilidade as razões por trás dessas ações e os pontos fracos e pontos fortes de seus oponentes. Ele também é capaz de olhar para ataques desconhecidos e descobrir a maneira de trabalhar apenas vendo pelo menos uma vez.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 3-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 355, page 3-4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 361, page 9-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 363, page 8-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 374 Separação de Alma: Starrk tem uma capacidade única para separar a sua alma, devido à sua imensa energia espiritual. Sua energia espiritual também divide o qual, em seguida, transforma-se em outro ser que, aparentemente, reage a sua assinatura espiritual.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 10-11 Junto com Lilynette Los Lobos (群狼 (ロス・ロボス),Rosu Robosu, espanhol para Os Lobos, japonês para Alcateia): Ao contrário de todos os outros Arrancar conhecidos, o enorme poder de Starrk não é selado sob a forma de uma Zanpakutō. Em vez disso, é selado sob a forma de um outro Arrancar, a sua própria subordinada, Lilynette Gingerbuck, que é uma ser separada distinta, mas também uma parte real dele. thumb|190px|Los Lobos *'Resurreccíon': o comando de Los Lobos versão é Kick About (蹴散らせ, kechirase). Quando liberado, ele exerce duas pistolas ornamentais, cada um deles com o mesmo comprimento. Estas pistolas são realmente Lilynette, como ambas as pistolas parecem abrigar-la fisicamente, bem como sua consciência. Ela pode ser visto falando através de ambos, bem como manter o sentido de sentir estímulo externo. Parte da máscara de Lilynette aparece em sua cabeça, que se estende desde a parte de trás de sua cabeça para a ocular em seu olho esquerdo, com o padrão chama mudando a emergir da ocular e segue o fragmento de máscara em torno da parte traseira de sua cabeça, que se conecta por duas correntes, em torno de seu olho direito. Suas mudanças na roupa mudam drasticamente, bem como, sua parte superior do corpo é coberto com uma jaqueta forrada cinza sobre um colete trespassado, enquanto as pernas são cobertas em algum tipo de pele escura, calças apertadas com cinza leggings na altura do joelho de peles cobrindo as pernas e os braços estão cobertos em algum tipo de cinza braçadeiras cotovelo-comprimento de pele que parece terminar em seus pulsos. Há também fita cobertas bandoleiras emergentes de sua parte superior das costas e desaparecer em seus braços superiores. Com peles cobertas de coldres, lançado Starrk forma se assemelha a um pistoleiro do Velho Oeste.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, pages 3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 374, page 11 Habilidade Especial da Resurreccíon:Enquanto na forma liberada, Starrk está fisicamente aprimorado já que ele pode desviar uma poderosa técnica de Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 11 Starrk é capaz de disparar Cero a partir das suas armas.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 10 Starrk afirma que ele pode demitir 1.000 desses Ceros de uma só vez.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 12 Junto com Lilynette, Starrk tem o poder de dividir sua alma e controlar as peças de "si mesmo" no campo de batalha.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 16 thumb|right|Starrk usando o Cero Metralleta. :*'Cero Metralleta'(無限装弾虚閃 (セロ・メトラジェッタ),sero metorajetta,Espanhol para Sub-Metralhadora Zero,Japônes para''' Munição Infinita de Clarão Vazio'): Starrk usa suas pistolas para desencadear uma enxurrada poderosa de Ceros simultaneamente que, devido à sua densidade e agrupamento, se juntam formando um grande Cero.''Bleach manga; chapter 362. page 15-16 Ele é capaz de mudar a direção do ataque durante os tiros, o que torna extremamente difícil de esquivar.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 16-17 thumb|right|Os lobos de Starrk mordendo Love antes de explodir. :*'Lobos': Em referência ao nome de sua Zanpakutō, Los Lobos, Starrk é capaz de invocar uma matilha de lobos cinzentos . Os lobos são controlados verbalmente por Starrk e perseguem o inimigo. Quando conseguem perseguir o inimigo,os lobos os mordem . Ao morder o inimigo ou se aproximar o suficiente, os lobos explodem. Eles são capazes de serem muito destrutivos, já que uma explosão foi capaz de destruir uma grande área da cidade Karakura. Starrk parece ser capaz de convocá-los, sem limite, assim sobrecarregando o inimigo com seus números. Esses lobos são aparentemente partes das almas de Starrk e Lilynette. Love observa que eles são como chamas, uma vez que eles se regeneram instantaneamente a cada ataque levado por eles (mesmo que sejam literalmente cortado em pedaços) para continuar seu ataque sem pausa. É também mostrado que os dois bandoleiras, provenientes da parte superior das costas e levando em seus antebraços, são a fonte dos lobos. Esta habilidade combina Starrk e Lilynette, as pistolas desaparecerem e ela se torna uma presença em seu corpo, permitindo-lhe falar através dele.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 1-17 thumb|right|As duas espadas de Reiryoku feitas por Starrk para batalhar contra a Shikai de duas espadas de Shunsui. :*'Colmillo' (コルミージョ, Korumījo; espanhol para "Presa"): Starrk é capaz de invocar espadas de energia espiritual de seus bandoleiras, que lembram vagamente a katana normal que ele exerce quando não usa sua Resurreccíon, mas com quatro dentes curvos. Ele usa, durante a batalha contra Shunsui, duas espadas para lutar contra a Shikai de duas espadas de Shunsui.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 8-13 Aparição em outras mídias Starrk aparece no vídeo game Bleach: Flame Bringer (juntamente com Lilynette) como o chefe final do modo de sobrevivência. No entanto, ele não usa sua Resurreccíon, nem é um personagem jogável. Ele também aparece em Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 como um personagem jogável. Ele utiliza seu Cero como um de seus ataques. Ele também usa seu Resurreccíon, Los Lobos, como um de seus ataques em que ele lança (com Lilynette) e usa seu lobos para atacar seus oponentes. Seu Cero e seus lobos são coloridos em cinza ao invés de azul. Para o Playstation 3 Bleach: Soul Resurreccíon, ele é jogável em seu Resurreccíon Mode e seu Cero é de cor Azul. Ele é também capaz de utilizar o Cero Metralleta, que é a sua técnica final. Neste jogo, sua técnica que invoca os lobos, apesar de não ter um nome oficial, é chamada de "Camarada". Trivia *Em espanhol, Primera Espada é um termo que se refere a um matador touradas muito proeminente. No entanto, ele também pode se referir a qualquer pessoa que se destaca em sua profissão. *O aspecto da morte de Starrk é a solidão.Bleach Official Character Book MASKED''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 356, page 14 *O nome de Starrk é derivado de um designer de produto francês chamado Philippe Starck.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; Tite Kubo Interview, page 256 *Quando Starrk lembra seus de companheiros Espadas antes de sua morte, Yammy Llargo não aparece no flashback. *O design original da espada de Starrk foi mudada, a espada originalmente é mostrada com uma alça intrincada. O por que do design do punho ser mudado é atualmente desconhecido. Falas *(Para Lilynette após saber que Aaroniero foi morto) O que você quer que eu faça sobre isso?Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 11 *(Sobre Lilynette Gingerbuck) Nós dois somos um. Quando evoluímos de Hollow para Arrancar, dividimos o poder Hollow que o Arrancar outra dividida entre seus corpos e suas espadas em dois corpos. Quando mais uma vez se tornar um, o nosso poder é liberado. Bleach manga; Chapter 361, pages 14-15 *(Para Shunsui Kyōraku) Eu passei por todas as dificuldades para liberar minha Zanpakutou , agora você vai me mostrar o seu Bankai, mesmo se eu tiver que forçar você para liberá-la.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 13 *(Para Lilynette Gingerbuck) Eu disse que não sou o tipo, não é? Eu desisto. Aizen-sama não tem qualquer intenção de nos ajudar. Esses caras são fortes. Eu entendi, mas já chega. Mesmo que continuar lutando assim, alguém provavelmente vai morrer. Entendi, então vamos voltar para casa e dormir um pouco.Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 10 *(Para Love Aikawa e Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi) Fim de jogo. Se vocês fugirem, eu não vou persegui-los.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 18 *(Para Love Aikawa e Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi) Eu estou sem escolha, então. Eu odeio a palavra "golpe de misericória", mas aí vem o golpe de misericórdia. *''Por que eu tenho que lutar com um cara tão forte? Eu invejava os fracos. As almas de todos no nosso grupo de amigos não aguentaram e desaparecem por apenas estarem próximo de nós. Devido a solidão dividimos nossa alma em dois. Não sabemos qual era o original, ou talvez não era nem outro. É que não havia outra maneira de escapar da solidão. Eu invejava os fracos. Se você é fraco, então você pode se reunir em um grupo tão grande quanto você quiser. Quero tornar-me fraco e se isso não for possível, então eu pelo menos quero fazer amigos que são tão fortes que eu.''Bleach manga; Chapter 374, pages 15-16 *''Eu não estou sozinho.'' Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 9 Hospedeiros Desconhecido Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Espadas Categoria:Vastos Lords Categoria:Arrancar